Hogwarts new Celebrity
by Satia Entreri
Summary: Snapes tatsächliche schlimmste Erinnerung...


_Ein Glas Wein neben mir, das nächste Kapitel von DSmV bereits geschrieben und eine Idee im Kopf, die dort schon lange rumlungert... da dachte ich mir: daran laß ich euch teilhaben...  
Satía Entreri_

* * *

Snape hatte Potter schreiend aus seinem Büro geworfen. Als sich die Tür hinter dem verschreckten Gryffindor geschlossen hatte, lehnte sich der schwarzgewandete Zaubertrankmeister erleichtert mit dem Rücken gegen die geschlossene Tür.

Er hatte geahnt, daß James Sproß seine Neugier nicht würde zügeln können und war heilfroh, daß er seiner Paranoia Tribut gezollt und diesen unangenehmen, aber letztendlich natürlich nichtssagenden Zwischenfall aus seinem fünften Schuljahr der eigentlichen Erinnerung vorgelagert hatte. Harry hätte sich noch durch mehrere unliebsame Erinnerungen Snapes an den arroganten Fatzke James Potter hindurchspionieren müssen, um an das zu gelangen, was tatsächlich durch das Denkarium verborgen wurde...

Jedes Mal nach der Okklumantik-Stunde mit Potter, fiel es Snape schwerer, diese Erinnerung in seinen Kopf zurückzuholen. Aber sie war ein Bestandteil seiner Selbst und letztendlich brauchte er diese Erinnerung, um sich stets darüber im Klaren zu sein, daß sein Hass auf Harry zwar begründet, nicht aber vom Jungen selbst verursacht war.

Manchmal glaubte er, daß Albus wußte, woher seine Abneigung gegen den Jungen-der-lebte kam. Aber der Schulleiter war taktvoll genug, ihn nicht danach zu fragen.

Wenn Snape darüber nachdachte, war die Tatsache, daß Albus nicht fragte eigentlich sogar ein deutliches Zeichen dafür, daß der alte Zauberer in der Tat wußte, worum es ging...

Mehr als einmal hatte Snape sogar darüber nachgedacht, es Harry einfach zu sagen. Die Reaktion des Jungen war nicht vorhersagbar – klar war nur, daß sie extrem sein würde.

Zu erfahren, wo Snapes Wut herkam, konnte alles in dem Schüler auslösen.  
Er könnte wütend sein, enttäuscht, gekränkt, erleichtert, verwundert... es war alles möglich.

Es konnte sein, daß es sein Bild des Zaubertrankmeisters verbesserte, oder verschlechterte, je nachdem, wie er die Nachricht aufnehmen würde.

Aber stets entschied Snape, daß es keinen Sinn machte, es ihm überhaupt zu sagen. Es änderte nichts - gar nichts...

Ihm selbst war nur die Enttäuschung geblieben, die Demütigung von der nur er selber wußte und die grenzenlose Wut über den Verrat.

Er seufzte entnervt.

Nein! Er weigerte sich, in irgendwelche von Selbstmitleid bestimmten Sphären hinabzusteigen. Das war nicht seine Art. Wenn schon vieles in seinem Leben anders gelaufen war als er es geplant hatte war ihm doch eines unverrückbar erhalten geblieben – sein Stolz. Daran hatten auch die demütigenden Eskapaden eines James Potter oder eines Sirius Black nichts ändern können.

Er war heilfroh, daß Harry nun davon ausging, daß gerade die Szene die er in dem Denkarium zu sehen bekommen hatte, so dramatisch für Snape war, daß er sie vor ihm verbergen wollte.

Wieviel anders hätte Potters Sohn reagiert, wenn er die schlimmste Erinnerung des Zaubertrankmeisters zu sehen bekommen hätte?

Obwohl... vermutlich hätte er sie nicht einmal einzuordnen gewußt. Harry hätte mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung gehabt, warum der Moment in dem Snape ihn zum ersten Mal in Hogwarts gesehen hatte, die mit Abstand schlimmste Erinnerung im Leben des Zaubertrankmeisters war.

Eine Nacht Himmel auf Erden... nur erlebt, weil sie wütend war auf James... eine einzige Nacht, bevor sie ging... was nichttragisch war, denn er wußte, daß sie ihm zwar alles, er ihr aber nichts bedeutete... die Karten hatten offen auf dem Tisch gelegen, deshalb war es trotz allem fair...

... doch dann die Nachricht daß sie schwanger war... Er hätte es wissen müssen... aber es gab den Hauch einer Möglichkeit... eine winzige Hoffnung... die elf lange Jahre, in denen er Lillys Kind nicht sehen konnte, Zeit hatte, zu wachsen, größer zu werden, bis sie felsenfeste Gewissheit geworden war.

Snape hatte in den Nächten vor Harrys Einschulung kaum geschlafen, war vor Unruhe und aufgeregter Erwartung fast verrückt geworden. In seiner großen Naivität, in seiner grenzenlosen Dummheit und in einer Hoffnung gefangen, der elf Jahre lang niemand widersprochen hatte, war er davon ausgegangen, daß sein Sohn nach Hogwarts kommen würde...

Doch dann hatte Harry Potter die große Halle in Hogwarts betreten – und war das unverkennbare Abbild seines Vaters gewesen – Es war als sei James Potter persönlich zurückgekehrt, um ihm den letzten, demütigendsten und ernüchterndsten Streich von allen zu spielen... – Hogwarts new celebrity...

...und es zählte für ihn nicht, daß Lilly ihm nicht hatte sagen können, daß er im Unrecht war – nur weil sie tot war...

Snapes schlimmste Erinnerung war ohne Zweifel der Moment gewesen, in dem er seinen Stellenwert in den Angelegenheiten des Universums erkannt hatte – oder genauer gesagt, die schlichte Tatsache, daß er dort keinen Stellenwert besaß...


End file.
